The present invention relates to a multi-layer entry field component.
In general terms, entry fields expose methods which allow their properties to be queried, set and modified, for example, getText, setText. Entry fields may also have a default text prompting a user to input text in the correct format. Entry fields also generate events, for example, keypressed or textValueCompleted.
In commercial applications, entry fields are usually surrounded by other text, placing the entry field in context within an application. Thus, the name of the entry field may need to be placed beside the field when displayed on a screen. This helps to distinguish fields which may have similar contents, for example, phone number and fax number or positions associated with names such as Manager, Director etc. It is also common for applications to provide hover help with any screen controls. Thus, if a user places a mouse pointer over a control for longer than a pre-determined time, a piece of explanatory text appears beside the field. Also, if a user enters text incorrectly, then an error message may need to be displayed beside the entry field or on an application status bar, prompting the user to correct their entry.
All of this information requires screen space to be allocated to an entry field. This is not normally a problem for standard desktop or even laptop computers, but with the advent of small screen palmtop computers, screen xe2x80x9creal estatexe2x80x9d is at a premium, and for one control""s associated text to occlude anothers may be very confusing for a user.
Another problem is the contrasting style of platform supplied controls with the style adopted by web sites trying to project a brand image. Whilst sites have been able to create xe2x80x9cbuttonsxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cmenusxe2x80x9d which exhibit the required style, so far entry fields have not.
The present invention operates by adapting an entry field to allow for additional properties, extend the standard behaviour in response to events and implement support for additional events.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a multi-layer entry field component for a graphic user interface, said component being instantiable to occupy an area of a screen display and having: a characteristic adapted to store text entered by the user; a characteristic adapted to store pre-set help text; a characteristic adapted to store a pre-set condition for determining when said help text is displayed; a characteristic adapted to store a pre-set prompt text; and means adapted to display said user entered text, said pre-set prompt text and said help text within said screen area.